It All Started with a Necklace
by guardgirlgab
Summary: Another Gabbie and haley adventure in a different time


(England during the pirate days) (Gabbie is English and Haley is Spanish)

Gabbie: I wish that this ship would get here faster (fans herself with a fancy fan)

Haley: Yeah...(sighs and crosses arms) Stupid ship

Gabbie: ooo look at that captain over there (points to a man)

Haley: I don't know... He looks sort of suspicious...

Gabbie: Well he's cute

(Suddenly the town is attacked by pirates)

Haley: If only I had my sword

Gabbie: Ahh! (Gets grabbed by a pirate)

Haley: Gabbie! Why you-! (Punches pirate in the arm)

Gabbie: (falls) oof! Rude pirate!

Haley: (gets between Gabbie and pirate) you filthy pirate! You touch her again I'll kill you!

Pirate: You won't

Haley: Oh, Yeah! (Grabs sword off the ground)

Pirate: (grabs Gabbie and pulls her in front of him) Ya I've got my shield.

Haley: (growls) let her go!

Another Pirate: (spins Haley around) you don't want to kill or hurt the captain.

Haley: um, yes I do. He's got my best friend.

Another Pirate: Well if you do then the first mate and all of the crew will hurt you.

Haley: (squirms in his grip) oh yeah, and how's that?

Another Pirate: Ya

Haley: let go of me, filthy pirate!

Another Pirate: no (drags her on the ship)

Haley: Hey! (Both her and Gabbie get thrown in a room)

Gabbie: Rude!

Haley: Jerks... (Brushes off dress)

Gabbie: They are so rude. They need to learn some manners.

Haley: Great! We're on a ship with pirates!

Gabbie: I just want some tea and to be home.

Haley: (tries kicking the door down) ¡puerta estúpido!

Gabbie: Calm down!

Haley: (looks around the room) where is this?

Gabbie: I believe it's the cargo room.

Haley: So we're cargo? (Slams fist against the door) ¡estúpidos!

Gabbie: Manners!

Haley: (sighs) okay...

(The door opens)

Gabbie: (gasps)

Pirate: Hello, Ladies. (Takes off hat and bows) Captain Alfred F. Jones at your service.

Another Pirate: Konnichiwa.

Gabbie: (curtseys) How do you do?

Haley:(sarcastically) oh, so the pirates have manners?

Alfred: yes we do. We just choose who we use them on.

Gabbie: what do you want?

Alfred: Well, we're pirates, love. What do you think we do.

Gabbie: Well pillage and plunder.

Haley: They also kidnap women sometimes (crosses arms)

Gabbie: Why did you grabs us? There were tons of other women in the town.

Alfred: I wanted you (points at her necklace) because of that. Your friend was just annoying.

Haley: Hey!

Gabbie: (clutches necklace) You can't have it! It's the last thing my mother gave me before she died!

Alfred: we need it. It'll show us the way to a lost treasure.

Haley: well you can't take it away.

Gabbie: I'll do anything but give you this necklace.

Alfred: Oh, really? Anything?

Gabbie: (nods)

Alfred: Alright then. How about this. You'll be in constant possession of the necklace, but you'll let us look at it. And you'll be our girls.

Gabbie: fine. What do you mean by 'your girls' though?

Alfred: You're mine. Your friend is Kiku's. Since there's no extra beds we'll have to share.

Gabbie: (rolls eyes) fine. Just no funny business okay?

Alfred: As you wish... What's your name?

Haley: (looks at Kiku and sighs) ¿cómo te llamas?

Gabbie: My name is Gabbie.

Kiku: It's Kiku.

Haley: mi nombres es Haley.

Alfred: Let's show you around the ship, shall we?

Gabbie: Alright (places arm inside Alfred's) Come on Haley.

Haley: ok.

(They walk out and Haley sees Spain, her cousin)

Haley: (stops) Antonio?

Toni: Ha-Haley?

Haley: ¿Cómo Estas? I thought you were lost forever! (Gives him a kiss on the cheek and a hug)

Toni: I'm good

Gabbie: I'm so confused. o.O

Haley: this is my cousin, Toni. (pauses) you ran away with pirates? You could have just come to my house to escape your parents!

Toni: well I-I didn't think about that. Then Alfred convinced me to come on his crew.

Gabbie: You?

Alfred: Well! I am pretty convincing.

Haley: Well, I'm glad you're safe.

Toni: I'm sorry for never telling you.

Gabbie: I don't believe you.

Alfred: Hey, I convinced you to stay, didn't I?

Haley: It's okay.

Gabbie: Did I have a choice?

Alfred: ...not really actually.

Haley: Are we going to see the rest of the ship?

Gabbie: Exactly.

Kiku: Yes come on

(They go see the rest of the ship and by the time they're done it's night time)

Haley: this ship is huge.

Gabbie: Ya (yawns)

Alfred: sounds like someone is tired...

Haley: (yawns)

Kiku: Two someones...

Gabbie: (nods)

Alfred: Come on (picks Gabbie up bridal style) we need you fully rested for tomorrow.

Haley: pfft. I'm not tired.

Gabbie: Ok (rests head on his chest)

Kiku: You need your rest for tomorrow. Come on (puts a hand on her back)

Alfred: (smiles and carries Gabbie to bed)

Haley: Oh, okay. (Rubs eyes)

Gabbie: You're so comfy...and strong

Kiku: Well (motions toward bed) lay down

Alfred: (laughs) Thanks

Haley: (lays down on the bed)

Gabbie: You're welcome (snuggles close to Alfred) warm too

Kiku: (lays down on the bed)

Alfred: (wraps arm around Gabbie and pushes the hair out of her eyes) good night, Miss Gabbie.

Haley: (snuggles close to Kiku) it's cold...

Gabbie: Good night (falls asleep fast)

Kiku: Well come here (opens arms)

Haley: (slowly scoots closer, blushing a little)

Kiku: Good night Haley

Haley: Buenos Noches, Kiku.

Alfred: They're cute huh Kiku?

Kiku: They are. (Moves the hair away from Haley's face)

Alfred: I really don't want them to get hurt.

Kiku: Me neither.

Gabbie: (giggles and smiles in sleep)

Alfred: (looks down at Gabbie and smiles) I wonder what you're dreaming about...

Haley: (whimpers and looks troubled)

Gabbie: Al...

Kiku: Haley?

Alfred: hm?

Haley: (eyes open slowly) I'm sorry I just had a bad dream...

Gabbie: (giggles)

Kiku: Do you want to talk about it

Alfred: (smiles and chuckles)

Haley:...when I was little my parents died, so I lived with my Tia and Tio and Toni...

Gabbie: (sits up) where am I?

Kiku: I'm so sorry

Haley: (tears up a bit) it's just...Toni's parents were never the kind type...they were abusive.

Alfred: you're on my pirate ship remember?

Kiku: Oh Haley (hugs her)

Gabbie: oh ya (lays back and clutches necklace) I miss you mother.

Alfred: I'm sorry about your mother...

Haley: (hugs him back and quietly cries)

Kiku: shh it's ok (lays back with Haley and rubs her back) I'm here

Gabbie: I just miss her (tears up)

Alfred: I know...I lost my mother too. (Hugs Gabbie)

Haley: (snuggles into Kiku) thank you Kiku

Kiku: you're welcome.

Gabbie: it's just this necklace was what she gave me when she was dying. Please don't take it. (Tears leak out of her eyes)

Alfred: it must be very special to you then. Don't worry I won't take it.

Haley: you're actually nicer than I thought pirates were.

Gabbie: thank you

Kiku: we just put on the tough guy act when we have to.

Alfred: (smiles) you're welcome

Haley: my parents were killed by pirates...that's why I hated you guys when we met.

Kiku: (gasps) I'm so sorry

Gabbie: why are you so nice to me?

Alfred: I don't know really. You're the first girl who hasn't been completely rude to me.

Haley: it's okay... I still remember the Pirate who did it.

Gabbie: well since I'm English I have to be polite.

Kiku: Who is it?

Alfred: (laughs)

Haley: he had these bright green eyes and blonde hair. I think he was a captain. I was really little.

Gabbie: why are you laughing at me?

Kiku: (gasps in realization) Alfred... Her parent were killed by Arthur

Alfred: I'm not laughing at you...just remembering this up guy I know. (Turns to Kiku) what!?

Kiku: ya she said a blonde green-eyed captain.

Alfred: (growls) Kirkland

Gabbie: who's that?

Alfred: an English pirate captain I know. I used to be a part of his crew.

Gabbie: Oh no

Alfred: Now, those guys are actually mean. They're after the treasure too.

Gabbie: Oh My! (Grips onto Alfred)

Alfred: I won't let them get you

(Suddenly there's cannon fire)

Gabbie: Ahh!

(Alfred and Kiku jump up)

Alfred: stay here!

Gabbie: Ok. Be safe.

Kiku: Don't move!

Haley: okay...

Gabbie: Haley stay calm.

Haley: My cousin's out there! He could get hurt! (Suddenly there is foot steps) what was that?

Gabbie: I don't know

(Arthur bursts in)

Gabbie: Ahh! ALFRED!

Haley: (growls a Spanish cuss word and stands up) you!

Arthur: Do you know me? (Smirks)

Haley: You killed my parents! You bet I know you!

Arthur: Oh I remember you (comes up and caresses her face) You grew up pretty. You should be mine.

(Alfred and Kiku barge in)

Kiku: (growls) Kirkland! Do not touch her!

Arthur: (more of his men come aboard) I believe I'll be taking the necklace and the girl. (Grabs Haley's wrist)

Haley: let me go! I'll kill you!

Gabbie: No! Do not take this necklace (glares at him)

Kiku: Leave here alone!

Arthur: (more of his me come in, a couple jumping in front to deal with Alfred and Kiku) (turns to two of them) get the necklace or just grab her!

Gabbie: (gets grabbed) Ahh! Help!

Alfred: Gabbie! (Takes one guy down)

Haley: let me go, I swear I'll chop off your head!

Kiku: Haley! (Punches the guy in his way)

Gabbie: Al help! (Starts punching and kicking the guy that has her)

Alfred: (jumps forward and plows into the guy that has Gabbie. Then catches he bridal style)

Haley: (tries to pull away fro Arthur)

Gabbie: (hugs Alfred tight) Thank you!

Kiku: (starts trying to fight Arthur)

Arthur: Are you really going to fight me? There's a reason Alfred almost died escaping my crew. Then again... (Pulls Haley in front and holds his sword to her neck) I don't really have to fight this time do I!

Gabbie: Oh no Haley!

Kiku: Let the Girl Go!

Arthur: necklace, or she dies.

Gabbie: Al, what do I do?

Alfred: (grits teeth, thinking)

Haley: don't give it!

Gabbie: But what about you Hay?

Haley: it's your mother's necklace. I have nothing to remember my mother by.

Alfred: Gabbie...I'm sorry...

Gabbie: why are you sorry Al?

Alfred: for this (Takes Gabbie's necklace) don't hurt the girl, Kirkland. Here

Gabbie: What? ALFRED! Why did you do that? (Runs away crying but Alfred grabs her wrist)

Alfred: (whispers softly) trust me. (To Arthur) Alright Kirkland. Necklace in exchange for Haley.

Arthur: Fine. (Pushes Haley to Kiku)

Gabbie: (stares wide eyed at Alfred)

Alfred: catch! (Throws the necklace at Arthur, but it ends up going over his head to the other side of the deck) oops!

Arthur: You Git! (Runs to retrieve the necklace)

Alfred: (runs to get it too and they end up wrestling for it. It gets flung in the air and is caught by Haley)

Gabbie: (runs to Haley and outs the necklace back on)

Haley: (grabs Kiku's sword) you're mine Kirkland.

Kiku: No Haley don't!

Gabbie: (hugs Alfred and puts head in his chest so she doesn't see Haley fight)

Haley: Don't get in the way Kiku. (Turns back to Kirkland) this is for my parents!

Gabbie: tell me when it's over!

Kiku: Don't

Haley: why not?

Kiku: I don't want you to get hurt.

Haley: I have to do this. I waited my whole life for this. (Swings at Kirkland)

Arthur: (swings back)

Haley: (blocks and we fight for a while. Haley managed to knock him down, his sword goes sliding and her sword is to his throat) (glares at him) before I kill you, why did you kill my parents?

Arthur: they were in my way.

Haley: (growls) I hate you. (Throws sword) but I can't kill you. Cause that'll just show that I'm as evil as you.

Arthur: (laughs) Puny girl. (Kicks Haley's legs out from under her)

Haley: (yelps as she hits the ground)

Kiku: Haley! (Runs over and helps her up)

Arthur: (grabs a rope and swings over to his ship) see you later, love. AND Alfred, I will get that treasure.

Alfred: you don't have the necklace.

Arthur: (smirks) the necklace isn't the only clue. (His ship starts sailing away)

Gabbie: (gasps) oh no

Haley: come back here you coward!

Gabbie: Haley calm down.

Haley: I should have killed him...he probably has the other clue. We have to get the treasure before him.

Alfred: Yes, yes we do.

Gabbie: What kind of treasure is it?

Alfred: They say if you go there, everything you wish for will come true.

Gabbie: Oh. What do you wish for?

Alfred: (smiles) it's a secret.

Gabbie: ooo secrets. You can tell me. Just whisper it.

Alfred: if I tell it to you, it won't come true. Now...can I take a look at your necklace?

Gabbie: Sure (holds it up)

Alfred: let's see...it's like a map...

Gabbie: It is?

Alfred: yep! (Looks at it for a little bit then snaps his fingers) I know where it is!

Gabbie: Where?

Alfred: it's on a little island I know about! Just off the coast of Spain. No one goes there cause there's rumors of monsters.

Gabbie: oh, Haley it's over by your home!

Haley: (smiles) Yes! SPAIN! (Turns to Kiku) Kiku...I'm sorry for making you worried about me fighting Kirkland...

Kiku: It's alright. I know the feeling of wanting to avenge someone's death.

Haley: you've had someone close to you die?

Kiku: No, but when Aruthur had the sword close to your neck I wanted to kill him.

Haley: (blushes slightly)

Alfred: we're setting sail everyone!

Gabbie: Okay (yawns) I'm going to go lay down.

Alfred: I have to stay up. Goodnight Gabbie.

Gabbie: Goodnight

Haley: I'm not tired. (Folds arms)

Kiku: okay you can stay up with us.

(Le Time skip. They have arrived)

Gabbie: (yawns and stretches) Are we there?

Alfred: yep (points to a dark looking island) there it is.

Gabbie: ooo it looks kind of scary.

Haley: yep. That's where all of the Spanish monsters live.

Gabbie: Oh (grabs Alfred's hand) Don't let the monsters get me.

Alfred: it's alright. From what I've heard from their culture most if the monsters go after children.

Gabbie: Oh ok. But I'm so short...

Haley: I think monsters know the difference between a short person and a kid.

Gabbie: I hope so.

(They get off the ship)

Haley: it is pretty creepy.

Gabbie: y-ya

(Something runs in front of them)

Gabbie: Ahh! (Jumps into Alfred's arms)

Haley: (blinks) what was that?

Kiku: I don't know

Haley: (points to an old house) look at that!

Gabbie: a creepy old house.

Haley: (walks over to it)

Gabbie: Be careful Haley

Haley: I will. (Peers inside) whoa.

Kiku: What is it?

Haley: (pushes door open) Mama? Papa?

Gabbie: Haley wh- Mom? (Tears up)

Alfred: Guys- Mother?

Gabbie: I-I thought you died. (Grips necklace)

Haley's Ghost Mom: you didn't save me..

Haley: (starts crying)

Gabbie's Ghost Mom: why didn't you get the doctor?

Gabbie: I-I (cries)

Alfred: Mother I'm so sorry...(starts crying)

Kiku: (doesn't see anyone) why are you guys crying?

Haley: M-Mama

Haley's Ghost Father: you didn't even kill him. You were too weak.

Haley: Papa...I'm sorry...

Gabbie's Ghost Mom: at least you should have a husband by now

Gabbie: but I'm only 20

Gabbie's Ghost Mom: exactly...

Kiku: Haley, Gabbie, Captain! Snap out of it! Your mothers aren't here!

Gabbie: Wh-What?

Haley: (rubs eyes then sees nothing) what h-happened?

Gabbie: I saw my mother and she shamed me for not being married and not getting the doctor. (Starts crying)

Alfred: (hugs Gabbie while wiping his eyes) it's ok, we need to keep going...

Haley: (wipes tears from her eyes)

Gabbie: Oh ok.

Alfred: Come on it was probably a ghost. (Keeps walking)

Haley:...

Gabbie: it seemed so real (walks slowly)

Kiku: Are you alright Haley?

Alfred: yeah, it was...

Haley: Should I have killed Kirkland?

Gabbie: No, Haley you did the right thing.

Haley: you're right...let's keep going...

Gabbie: Ya

(They make it to the middle where ther are some ruins)

Alfred: I heard there was a curse on this island that no one could kill or harm anyone here.

Gabbie: Well, that's good.

(They enter the ruins)

Haley: it's very beautiful here... I wonder when we'll run into Kirkland.

Kiku: I don't know. Probably soon.

(They turn in a hallway and see Kirkland and his crew)

Arthur: (smiles at Haley) hello love. Hello Alfred.

Gabbie: (gasps and tightens grip on Alfred's hand)

Kiku: (glares at Arthur and pulls Haley closer to him)

Arthur: (smirks) well it seems like we've come to a stand still. I can't hurt you, you can't me.

Alfred: exactly so move along. (Squeezes Gabbie's hand)

Arthur: Well, you see I can't do that. I can't have you wishing in there because apparently there's limited wishes left.

Alfred: what do you want?

Arthur: I want the last of the wishes, and I have more men than you. (His men surround them) I think that's enough to hold you off.

Alfred: No!

Arthur: (smirks) by the time I'm done with the wishing room, all the treasures in the works and the Spanish girl will be mine.

Gabbie: (gasps)

Kiku: you can't just take her if she doesn't want you to.

Arthur: I can take whatever I want.

Haley: I really want to punch you in the face!

Gabbie: Well you both need to learn some manners!

Haley: In a time like this you're thinking about manners?

Gabbie: well what else am I going to say?

Haley:...true. (Turns to Kirkland) I will never be yours! Ever!

Arthur: (smirks) We'll see

Gabbie: You're creepy.

Arthur: make sure you keep them out of the way. (Starts heading off)

Alfred: (jumps over a few people and gets in front of Arthur) See ya! (Walks in)

Arthur: You bloody Git! (Bangs on the door)

Gabbie: I wonder what he's wishing for...

Haley: I have a couple ideas.

Gabbie: what?

Haley: either pirate stuff or love stuff.

Gabbie: Love?

Haley: He does seem to like you.

Gabbie: well ya (blushes and plays with hair)

Haley: (taunts) aww poor wittle Kirkland can't make wishes.

Alfred: (walks out smiling)

Haley: what did you wish about?

Alfred: (looks at Gabbie and smiles) huh?

Gabbie: what did you wish for?

Alfred: I wished that you and Haley would be happy...and that we could get away from Arthur.

Gabbie: (smiles) well I am happy.

Alfred: (smiles back) I'm glad.

Arthur: (growls) well, go ahead. Be on your way.

Haley: okay, I'm happy.

Kiku: (laughs) Okay come on sweetheart.

Haley: (runs to Kiku and takes his hand)

Gabbie: (smiles)

Haley: Kiku? You know what else would make me happy?

Kiku: what is that?

Haley: if...if you love me too.

Kiku: of course I do. (Picks Haley up and twirls her)

Gabbie: they're cute huh?

Haley: (laughs as she gets twirled)

Alfred: yeah...they are. Gabbie?

Gabbie: hm?

Alfred: I'll do anything to make you happy because...I love you.

Gabbie: (smiles big) I love you too

Alfred: (smiles and kisses Gabbie)

**As always I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters event high I wish I owned Alfrd and Halye wishes she owned Kiku. Comments are appreciated.**


End file.
